Zody
Zody is an active member on Mane Chat. Known for his constant spelling errors and grammatical mistakes due to either dyslexia or some other ungodly force that makes his writing illegible to the untrained eye. He joined Mane in 2016, invited by Smash Cooper. Other than being Mane's local dyslexic he also doubles as Mane's most notorious furry. Despite a handful of people in chat willing to masturbate to animals, Zody stands out from the bunch for being the most generic furry we have. He's known for being a straight white male who really likes it when animals stand on two legs and have the exact same proportions as a normal human woman,but with an animal head slapped on the top. Personalty Zody is quite possibly the most oblivious member of the mane chat crew, it's not like he refuses to read the chat, it's the simple act that he's incapable of reading whatever is going on. Not because of his dyslexia, but because of his mighty need to constantly be talking about Dungeons and Dragons instead of doing anything else. Seriously, have you seen how much he talks about that shit? It's crazy, he knows so much about dice and all that shit. He's nerdy in a shit ton of other generic ways too, any nerdy topic he'll probably know about it. Other than being a nerd he's also an artist, one that primarily specializes in, you fucking guessed it, animal people otherwise known as furries. He doesn't draw anything weird though. He's pretty tamed. Ask him what his fetishes are and he'd probably say like "I like titties and sex in the missionary position". This dude is a complete normie, to the point where even his memes are pretty gosh darn normie as depicted by his ifunny watermarks. Other than being himself, Zody doesn't cause too much havoc in chat, he's more like someone who tries very hard to defuse any situation. Kind of like a guy who's trying to put out the fuse to a piece of dynamite by using gasoline. But it's all about the intent, and let's just say Zody is filled to the brim with good intent, and he'll keep spilling good until the day he gets into some terrible accident at a furry convention, which he'll stop spilling good and instead start spilling blood. SCP Section M Zody is a random citizen who walked into the SCP based, he's later possessed by SCP-20-M, a pair of 20 sided dice that lured him into grabbing them. These dice are also known by the name of Steve, which then possess the body of Zody after he grabs them. Steve then disses Zody's shirt in order to grab his poncho again. Zody's shirt is then snatched by SCP-11-M which then begins to impersonate Zody. Zody is controlled by Steven throughout the entire adventure and eventually escapes. It's to be noted that the only line that Zody actually says is "Sweat! Free Dice!", all his other lines are either from Steve, or from Smash impersonating him.